lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
Fantendo - Adventures of Unten
COPYWRITE NOTICE: The following work is copywrited to me, in full, with all rights reserved. You are permitted to read it as many times as you need, but not copy, exchange, or use its ideas or characters without my explicit permission. Permission can be obtained by emailing me at Sakeena_Kamel@neopets.cc Failure to ask permission will result in me suing to the full extent of the law.(and punching you till you look like zebra!!) So listen up or else! Anyway, on with the story... ---- This is the story of a time long ago– a time of myth and legend...... Unten kicked Doomulus Grime hard , shattering his apendex and spewing blood and guts all over the floor. "You uncle-of-a-bitch I'm going to make you eat my raygun" "Dont you love me anymore? You used to love feeling my penis on those sweet summer nights in highschool" Unten smashed his blade hard down on Doomulus Grime cutting his ear off... Blood red blood shot out, splashing everywhere. You could see dripping veins hanging down and broken bones on the floor. Doomulus Grime screamed in agony and then lunged at Unten. Doomulus Grime ripped Untens head off in one move, sending it spinning accross the floor. Leaving a trail of red ozing blood and pieces of brain, Doomulus Grime reached down and tasted the remains.Placeing it on his lips and licking them. He clearly got a perversive sexual pleasure from this, a lump formed in his trousers and he) swallowed Unten's body slumped down, spraying blood everywhere. Suddenly, Unten woke up. "Did you have another bad dream, my love?", said Sakeena Kamel "Did you have another bad dream, my love?", said Sakeena Kamel You havnt been well have you? When you inserted yourself into me last night you wernt upto your normal standard. "You know, i think Doomulus Grime is back, i can feel it in my loins". "Oh no, not again" "No..you..must protect me im scared and helpless" she cried "I must go, i must journey alone to defeat him once and for all!" With that, Unten marched off into the sunset.(not forgetting to take his huggable phaser with them) One man on a lone quest...a fight to defeat the ultimate evil! Our sad adventurers walked backwards into the jaws of certain death that hasnt happened yet. Suddenly Unten made love to Fanti. Ages of Days survived before the fighting started "Oh, look, we are at our destination we had to arrive to!" Now, how to find him? We know he has a iggloo, but theres so many!" "Wait!", said Sakeena Kamel. "I have worked it out. Remember the secret note? Its a code to tell us the address! Look, see I solved it. " The solution was very clever, and it all made sense. "Wow, I could have never worked that out, well done" "Yes, well done indeed" Sakeena Kamel blushed, making her look pretty. So they went to the base. As they entered there was lots of Loyal followerss. So they swung back their trenchcoats and murdercided them all with their concealed phasers of awesome. They steped over the dead bodys and made their way forward past the blood and guts they sprayed over the walls just moments before. Zerita vometted in disgustand blood came out. "Ok, he is sure to be in the penthouse sweet in his skyscrapper " said Fanti pressing the correct elevator button The elevator went up a few floors. SUDDENLY there was a bang on the roof! "down!" shouted Zerita. And they did. Which is just as well, because seconds later... The hatch opened and a couple of space pirates with lazer guns pirouetted down. "oh god! What are we going to do!?" said Netnu "We gota think fast" said Fanti. "Ok" "I know you dont like violence, Unten, But you have to do this. Do it for me. please.." Said Sakeena Kamel Unten thought about all the people he had murdered recently because of his fate. "Ok, your right, I know we have to fight them" said Unten who did a massive mighty super kirate kick just as the first soldier landed but it missed!. Fortunatly Sakeena Kamel was there to catch Unten. And did a turbo ninja kick in return causing boobs to bounce which knocked them unconscious. "Nice work. But its not over yet! Look!" A massive space ninja appeared, but they killed him. Ding! They had reached their floor. "So you have come" said a voice booming from the sky A hovercar appeared above them. Doomulus Grime laughed at them from it. "Ha Ha Ha Ha" "I could gun you all down from here with my pulse pistol, but I would rather do this...personal style." he leaped down and landed at the far side of the rooftop "Ready?" he said, still laughing. Unten removed his shirt and flexed his abs. "Yes. I am ready. I was beorn ready." With that they leaped at each other, metaphorical guns blazzing (which were littoral machettes). "I kill you dead" Doomulus Grime head butted Unten in the chest Blood splashed onto the floor. Unten fell backwards in pain punching a few times before crashing to the ground. "Ha Ha Ha Ha" laughed Doomulus Grime "You could never have defeated me, so why did you even try?" "I had too, for all that is good and just in the world." "Well now you will die. Goodbye." Doomulus Grime leaned over Unten holding his penis. "Quick Unten use this!" said Sakeena Kamel ,chucking a nearby tree towards Unten. Unten grabbed it and chucked it towards Doomulus Grime hard, knocking him backwards....off the edge of the tall skyscrapper they were on! "Goodbye, Doomulus Grime have a nice fall!" "ARrrrrgggg" SPLAT! Some blood sprayed up and splashed on them. "We are safe now, he fell to certain doom." Netnu and Fanti got out from the cornor where they were cuddleing. "Thank you, you saved us all" "Dont mention it." But then! Doomulus Grime appeared! He had landed in his spaceship that was nearby! "I will get you next time! I will kill you all!" To Be Continued! Category:Fanfic Maker Stories Category:Writings Category:Short Stories Category:Randomly Generated Stories